As a method for simply storing biological samples such as spermatozoa, embryo, and cells of experimental animals used for development of new medicines or medical basic research, a cryopreservation method is generally used. In particular, a cryopreservation method using liquefied nitrogen is considered to be capable of most stably storing biological samples for a long period, and is broadly used.
In this cryopreservation method, biological samples are stored in ampoules, and the ampoules are stored in ampoule storing tools, to be frozen-stored in a cryopreservation vessel. At the time of putting an ampoule into or out of the cryopreservation vessel, the ampoule and the ampoule storing tool are exposed to the atmosphere, and moisture adheres to the ampoule, the ampoule storing tool, the cryopreservation vessel, and the like as frost. Further, when the ampoule is stored in the ampoule storing tool or when the ampoule storing tool is stored in the cryopreservation vessel, the storing work is difficult due to frost adhering to be deposited on the ampoule storing tool in some cases.
A management code is put on each of the ampoules housed in the cryopreservation vessel, to manage the ampoules. When frost adheres to an ampoule, it is difficult to read the management code addressed on the surface of the ampoule, that causes a malfunction of a read sensor.
Moreover, when frost adheres to an ampoule, dust in the atmosphere adheres thereto at the same time, that causes the contamination of the ampoule. Conventionally, in order to eliminate frost adhering to ampoules and ampoule storing tools, it has been necessary to wipe out those each time of putting-in/out.
Further, since frost adhering to ampoules and ampoule storing tools are accumulated as frost or ice particles in the cryopreservation vessel each time of putting-in/out, in the case of eliminating those, it has been necessary to periodically do so-called maintenance that, after stored samples such as the ampoules in the cryopreservation vessel are moved, the liquid nitrogen in the vessel is removed and the inside of the vessel is dried.
Further, in the case where identification of an ampoule storing tool or an ampoule is performed by visual confirmation of an operator, there have been the problems of confusion, missing, and the like of ampoules due to adhesion of frost.
As a conventional technology with respect to a glove box, there are the following technologies for example.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. Hei 8-192363    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent No, 2,801,809    [Patent Document 3] Japanese Patent No. 3,135,034    [Patent Document 4] Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application, First Publication No. Hei 5-49294    [Patent Document 5] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. Hei 1-200157    [Patent Document 6] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2002-282712